Messed Up Reality
by QueenoftheQueenies
Summary: Two new characters. Three new powers. Nathan, Simon, Alisha and Kelly maybe be gone - but Curtis and Rudy are here to help the new guys settle in. Prepare yourself for strong cursing, lots of sex and plenty of sass, not to mention awesome powers! Based off the TV series, obviously. Enjoy and don't forget to review!:)
1. Chapter 1

_** === Chapter one ===**_

"I swear to god, if you keep staring at my tits, I'm gonna fucking break your face," I snap, my voice simmering with annoyance.

"Sorry," he replies rigidly, head jerking away to focus on something else across the room. He shifts uncomfortably from my writhing glare and I make a loud, obvious noise of disgust.

God, so this is one of the twats I get to spend several weeks of my life with? Fan-fucking-tastic. I can't wait to meet the others... and is if on cur, I hear two male voices from outside the locker-room, fast approaching and getting louder. I glance down at the hideous orange jumpsuit and realise I just don't want to be here.

"Nah mate!" A hoarse voice exclaims. "I think that both ladies have quite a, er, charm!"

"You're so wrong. Antonia Thomas, yeah - Lauren Socha - no way!" Another voice laughs.

A pause.

"What about with a bag over the head?"

The other guys laughs and the door opens suddenly. They're both insanely tall - but that's about it for similarities.

The one on the right has incredibly dark skin, smooth and flawless, with big brown eyes and a head of thick, black hair. He's more well built than the other who seems more skinny, with pale skin and floppy brown hair. He brow is pulled together as he grins idiotically.

They stop talking as they enter and instead eye up the guy beside me and myself. My face remains unwavering, passive and emotionless - in case they try anything.

"Why hello there," the pale one grins, standing a little too close for comfort.

"Before you say another word, please step back - I really like my personal space. A lot," I order.

His mouth opens to protest.

"Argue and you'll go home with one testicle," I offer.

"Righty-o," he coughs and takes a small step back.

"You must be the new guys, I'm Kurtis - that twat's Rudy," Kurtis grins.

"Now, now! No need for name calling!"

"I'm Natasha."

"Natasha's nice... can I call you Tasha?" Rudy asks, grinning.

"No."

"Tash?"

"No."

"Nat?"

"No," I bark. "My name is Natasha. Nothing else."

"Whoah, whoah, no need to get your panties in a twist! I was only asking!" He exclaims loudly and I roll my eyes.

"What about you mate?" Kurtis asks the guy beside me.

"Jon," he replies.

I glance over at him. He'd refuse to t alk or even look at me when I first walked in. Just stared at the ground... and up until these guys walked in, he kept sneaking glances at my fucking tits! Now he looks all cocky and confident like he belongs here or something. What a twat!

"So what're you here for?" Kurtis asks.

"I er, tried to steal the money from my neighbourhood Happy Shopper. Didn't work out so well."

"What about you Tasha?" Rudy asks.

"It's Natasha," I growl. "Call me anything else, one more time - I dare you."

He holds his hands up, palm showing, as a sign of surrendor and I let out a soft breath of annoyance, trying to not let him rattle me.

"So?" Kurtis asks.

I shrug. "I broke into this girls house and wrecked the place."

"How come?"

"She was a bitch."

"Cor, I wouldn't fancy getting on the wrong side of you!" Rudy laughs.

I glance over at him and arch my right eyebrow. "No, you wouldn't."

His cheeky grin remains in place, seeming unaffected by my choice of words. He wriggles his eyebrows suggestively and wink. I scoff and roll my eyes.

"When do we start?" Jon asks, rubbing his hands together.

"Why do you sound so fucking eager?" I ask, my face scrunching up slightly in distaste.

"The sooner we get started, the sooner we can finish, right?"

"Uh, wrong mate," Rudy replies huskily. "We have like, a set amount ot time - not work."

"Oh," he deflates suddenly. "Fuck."

"Oh isn't this nice?" A taunting voice interrupts before anymore can be said. "A lovely little family gathering, huh? Aww."

A man stands in the doorway. Tall with dirty blonde hair, slapped to the side with more gel than what should be natural.

"You must be the new two," he continues, glancing us over.

I can't help my scoff of disgust as his eyes linger on my tits. Perverts. Fucking perverts - the lot of them. I cross my arms over my chest.

"I don't see why you're all just standing there. Get on with some fucking work... or something," he tuts, turning away.

"Probation worker?" I guess.

"Only the finest for this generations young scum!" Rudy barks out with a laugh.

_** Did anyone see what I did? ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_** Chapter two**_

"Who's Kelly?" I find myself asking.

"A mate," Curtis shrugs. "She was supposed to be here but, uh..."

"What?" Jon asks curiously.

"She got locked up for being racist. She beat this Asian guy up pretty bad," Rudy laughs.

"Sounds... lovely," I sigh.

"Nah, she was alright. Just lost her head a bit," Curtis shrugs.

"How long have we been doing this?" Jon asks suddenly.

"About twenty minutes," Curtis replies.

I bend down, dip the brush into the brown paint and continue to stroke it across the wall. I enjoy this painting, it feels soothing - calming. Even if we're all talking about rubbish anyway.

"God, it feels like fucking hours!" Jon moans and throws the brush into the bucket.

"What the actual fuck?" I shout as the paint splashes up my jumpsuit.

"Oh, man - I'm so sorry!" He gasps, eyes widening.

I can feel the anger bubbling beneath my skin and I clench my teeth hard and struggle to force it back down. As the others watch, I take a deep breath, bend down and dip my brush into the paint. I stand up straight and smile.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" He squeaks.

I flick the brush at him, covering his face with paint. Laughter comes from both Kurt and Rudy as he stands there for a moment, eyes shut. Then he raises a hand and wipes the brown mucky paint from his eyes. I grin.

He bends down and actually grabs a handful of paint, moving quickly to throw it in my direction. I jump out of the way and knock into Rudy in my efforts of escape.

"Paint fight!" He calls hoarsely, grinning at me.

Suddenly, everything becomes chaotic. Paint is thrown in every direction, splattering us all in the disgustingly mank colour. It changes from competitive to fun in a heart beat, back and forth. I suddenly find myself face-down on the floor, wrapping my arms around my head to avoid the sudden explosion of paint.

I remain there for a second longer as it suddenly becomes a whole lot more quieter, the only sound being each of our heavy breathing. I take a second more and then stand, super quick.

I look around and pull a face, finding the walls coated thickly in the slightly lumpy brown paint. I wipe some from my face with a noise of disgust.

All three of them stand there, grinning like idiots, covered in paint. I shake my head and can't help a small laugh as I pull a thick clump of paint from my hair.

"Maybe we should sort this out," Jon ventures.

"You started it man, you can fix it," Rudy laughs, turning away.

"Yeah mate," Curtis nods.

I shrug my shoulders and flash a grin. "Don't do it again - lesson learned!"

We each walk away, leaving little Jon to do the rest of the work. I glance down at my paint-coated jumpsuit. It's gonna take the next fortnight to get this crap off... Deserves him right.

_** Anyone see what I did there too?;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_** Chapter three**_

I slam my locker shut, turn around and lean against it. The others are all in, dressed in their casual clothing - jumpsuits hidden away from sight. I have mine in my backpack - no way am I leaving the paint to stick to it. I'm washing it tonight, soon as I get in.

I bite onto the end of my red liquorice and tug on it before chewing. The sweet taste curbs my craving.

"Ere, give me some of that," Rudy insists, holding his hand out.

I raise an eyebrow at him, continuing to chew.

"Please?" He pouts.

I roll my eyes and hand him a piece. He leans against the locker beside me and puts it in his mouth slowly, his eyes unwavering from mine. I resist the urge to laugh as he bites down and jerks his head back - but the liquorice is tougher than he might have guessed and takes more effort than that. He smacks his head off the locker.

I laugh. So does Curtis and Jon. He scowls at everyone in the room.

"Alright, alright, it weren't that funny."

"Actually it was," I grin. "What? Were you trying to be sexy or something?"

"Well... duh," he grumbles.

"Well you were doing it wrong."

"I'd like to see you do better."

Seeing this as a challenge, I lean forward suddenly, closer than needs to be, close enough that my chest brushes his. His eyes widen slightly and a smile plays across his face. I raise the liquorice slowly to my lips, latch onto the end and give a tiny tug. He swallows and I grin, turning away.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," I call as I leave.

"Man, I am so 'aving a piece of that!" Rudy exclaims.

I roll my eyes and continue outwards. Today might not have been the fun-est day I've ever had, but I kind of have to admit that it was pretty okay. Not great, just okay. The guys seem okay too. Bit twat-ish at times. But okay.

It's dark out. It's only six and already it's pretty much pitch black. God, I hate October. It honestly sucks balls.

I tug my jacket more firmly around me as I continue on my way, trying to stick to where there's light - but the lights seem dim, a mangy orange that barely illuminates the streets. It's not a long walk home - but it feels long.

I turn a corner and knock straight into someone. I stumble back a step to find several young lads staring at me, hoods pulled up.

"Sorry," I mutter before brushing past them, trying not to look as if I've just had a mini heart attack.

"Aw, wait up love!" One of them shouts.

"Yeah, come back and have a little fun!" Another calls.

I ignore my logical side and twist around to flip them off. Cat calls all around. Idiots. I hate little kids who think they're hard and 'all that' - they're just little kids. It's so pathetic. I keep walking when suddenly someone taps me on the back.

I whirl around to find a single hooded figure but before I can tell them to piss off, I get a punch in the stomach. I drop to my knees, my breath wheezing out of my chest as pain explodes throughout my body. A hand grabs at my hair and jerks my head back. Smack! A fist hits the side of my face and I hit the ground gasping painfully, my head exploding.

"Get the fuck off me!" I shout, but it doesn't matter - whoever it is, they don't care.

I get a kick to the side and I let out a grunt of pain. Whoever it is, they're relentless - they don't hesitate for a second. I get another kick and cry out, the pain almost immobilising me. I have to do something! This freak isn't going to stop!

I don't want to, but there's only one thing that I can do.

Another kick sends me hurtling away and I force my eyes to open - everything looks blurry and dark, but I can see the figure as it stalks towards me. I don't think, I just let the adrenaline coursing through my body control my movements.

I jump to my feet, lighting fast and dart forward. I hit them head on and knock them to the ground but end up sprawled a foot or so away. I twist around just as they're trying to get up - and I grab a hold of their bared ankle as their pants ride up slightly.

They let out a sharp gasp as I let the heat go, allow it to seep through to their skin and burn them. They jerk backwards and stumble slightly. I know the fire should be spreading through their body, making it impossible to think - making them feel weak.

But rather than collapsing, they turn and flee. I stare after the slowly disappearing form before slumping down to the ground. My head is spinning and I feel sick, the pain shooting through my body making me want to do nothing other than sleep.

Instead, I find myself slowly climbing to my feet. It's pretty much the hardest thing I've ever had to do. With a limp, I start to make my way home.


	4. Chapter 4

_** Chapter four**_

"What the fook happened to you?"

I frown at him and shake my head. "Can you talk a little quieter please? My head's killing me."

"No wonder. Looks like someone did a number on your face!" Jon states.

"No shit Sherlock," I mutter, turning away from the lot.

I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I have a dark bruise over my eye and over my cheekbone and my upper lip is split. It hurt to fucking do anything. My head is thumping - no amount of paracetamols is helping, at all.

"What the hell happened to you?" The probation officer says as I walk out and almost knock right into him.

"Nothing," I snap.

"Well as your probation worker, you have to tell me," he smirks. "Did you get in a fight? Go on. Tell me you did."

"Why? So you can get me into more shit? No thanks," I scoff.

"Well then, you'd better tell me something or else I might start assuming things..." He shrugs.

I let out a noise of disgust, all four pairs of eyes on mine. I glare at him furiously.

"I was attacked, okay?"

"Attacked? That's a new one," he raises his eyebrows.

"I'm not lying," I snap.

"Did I say you were?"

"You fucking implied it."

"Now, now, language deary," he mutters, taking a sip from his mug. "Have you contacted the police?"

"Oh yeah, because they're really gonna give a shit about me with my record," I bark out a laugh.

"You're supposed to contact the police," he sighs.

"Do you really care?"

"No."

"Then it doesn't matter."

I stalk past him, straight through the hall and outside. The wind instantly bites through the thick material of the jumpsuit and I struggle to resist a shiver.

"What was all that about?" Rudy asks, taking a stand beside me.

"Nothing," I mutter, kicking at the ground.

"It looks pretty fooking painful."

I shrug. "Are we going to get on with this or what?"

He shrugs as Curtis and Jon join us, the probation worker gone - probably to laze about his office and pretend to be doing some 'work' or something.

"What are we doing today anyway?" Curtis asks.

"Today, we get to clean graffiti off a neighbourhood park. Most likely filled with pre-teen twats thinking their hardcore by waving around a fooking fag," Rudy laughs.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," I growl, stalking forward.

"Wait we need buckets! And sponges!" Jon calls after us.

"Well mate, you run along and fetch 'em and catch up with us!" Rudy calls back.

"So who do you think attacked you?" Curtis asks.

I shrug for what feels the hundredth time. "I don't know."

"Well was it a guy or a gal?" Rudy chirps up.

I scowl at him. "I don't know, they had a hoodie on... plus, it was kind of hard to focus on what they looked like when I was getting kicked repeatedly in the side."

Nothing for a moment. I'm struggling to deal with the pain in my head and the throbbing through my body when I hear loud voices. I look up from the floor to find we're only a few feet from the park and there's a bunch of teenage lads, similar to last night - hoodies and all - sitting on this jungle-gym thing.

I find myself stiffening slightly... could my assaulter be one of them? If so, someone's losing something valuable today.

"Could it be one of those lot?" Rudy asks, raising an eyebrow.

I shrug with a small sigh of annoyance. "Like I said, I didn't see who it was."

We walk forward and Rudy decides to jump over the wall - only to pretty much fall flat on his face. He quickly gets up and I can't help a small laugh as he glances around before brushing him down.

"No one saw that but us, okay?" He mutters to me and Curtis.

Curtis just scoffs as I shake my head.

"Hey guys! I got the buckets and sponges and shit!" Jon calls and we turn around to see him carrying three buckets with some difficultly. Water splashes out everywhere.

"Oh god, look at the mess you're making! At least carry it properly. Water's valuable you know!" Rudy tuts.

"Look at those fucking wankers!" A voice shouts.

"Cor, 'cept her - I'd fuck her mate!"

I turn to glare at one of the kids. "Shut the fuck up you twats!"

"Or else what?" One scoffs, standing upright.

"Or else I will fucking remove your dick from the rest of your body," I snap.

"Oohh, I'm so fucking scared," another laughs.

"You should be. She did it to him," Rudy calls, pointing at Jon, who lets out a noise of protest.

"Whatever twats."

They turn away from us and start talking loudly, puffing away on a fag that they share between them. Sick little fucks.

"God, if I could get away with murdering a few of those fucking idiots..." I scowl.

"Wow, you're really in a bad mood today," Curtis laughs.

"I wonder why?" I mutter.

"Well, we're going out for a drink tonight. Come with us?" Rudy offers.

I shake my head. "I don't drink."

"What?" Rudy almost shouts the word, brows raised in surprise.

"I don't drink," I sigh.

"You don't drink?" Curtis asks, sounding shocked.

"I do not drink," I snap.

"But what do you do when your happy? Or sad? Or tired, bored, excited or angry?" Rudy asks.

"I don't drink," I shake my head. "I find something else to do."

"Like...?" Jon questions.

"Whatever the fuck I want, so stop asking me fucking ridiculous questions!" I snap.

"Come out with us anyway," Jon shrugs.

"Why?"

"Just have a laugh?"

All three of them look at me, smiling slightly. I scowl at each of them before rolling my eyes, already realising what a mistake I'm making.

"Fine."


End file.
